


Timestamp: Spa Day

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Series: Invisible [3]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl





	Timestamp: Spa Day

“Come on, sweetheart, it’ll be fun,” Dean insisted, pulling you by the hand down the street.  He’d brought you in to Kansas City for your birthday, saying that he was going to give you a day like none you’d ever had.

Truthfully, you wouldn’t mind just staying at home with Dean and Sam, spending your time as you always did, but Dean seemed so excited to dote on you that you couldn’t say no.

He finally turned the corner, stopping in front of a storefront with a fancy, flowery sign.   _Janet’s Hair, Nails, & Spa_, the sign read, a listing of all of the different things they offered below.

“I’ve gotten you all booked up,” Dean said, turning to you.  “Mani-pedi, facial, massage, haircut and blow-dry.  You just have to sit there and let them pamper you, and I’ll be back to pick you up in a few hours!”

Your eyes were wide, unsure of how you felt about strangers messing with your body for that long.  Dean seemed to pick up on your uneasiness.

“Look,” he said, his tone of voice much sweeter than before.  “I know this will be a completely new thing to you, and I totally understand if you’re nervous.  But I promise, everything they’ll do to you is clean and safe and will make you feel like you’re a Queen.”  Dean smirked. “Which you are, by the way.  My Queen.  And it’s your birthday, and I want you to feel just as beautiful as I know you are.”  You blushed at Dean’s words, still not used to people talking about your looks.  When he saw hesitation still on your face, he leaned in closer.  “I promise, if you tell Sammy I’ll kill you, but these things are great.  Obviously massages feel awesome, but I’ve gotten a pedicure before, too, and wow.  The things they can do with your feet…”

“Okay then,” you finally said, laughing when Dean jumped up and down once (a very manly jump, he would argue later) before pulling you inside.  Your hand was still in his as he walked up to the receptionist desk, the older woman smiling at the two of you.

“May I help you?” she asked, looking between you and Dean.  

Dean spoke up, saving you from talking to the stranger.  “I’m Dean Winchester, I called to make a reservation for Y/N for her birthday?”

The woman looked down at her papers before smiling.  “Ah, yes, Y/N!  The complete package, just for your birthday.  If you’ll follow me, we’ll get you started!”

The woman stood and moved to a door, waiting for you to follow.  You looked at Dean one last time for guidance, and he nodded encouragingly. “Remember, you can say no if something’s weird, but this is all for you to relax and enjoy yourself.”

You nodded back, smile on your face when he kissed your cheek.  “See you in a few hours, babe.”

Dean headed out the door and you turned to follow the receptionist through the back hallway, following her directions to prepare for your pampering.  You put on the fluffiest robe you’d ever worn before laying on a table, a masseuse coming in to give you your massage.  Once you’d officially turned into a pile of goo you were so relaxed, you got up and moved to another room where your feet and hands were placed in warm baths, two women joining you soon enough to put a face mask on you and do your nails.  You chose a dark purple color for your fingers and toes, liking the shade, and the ladies started to talk with you about your birthday and how amazing your boyfriend was for gifting you such a relaxing day.  Soon enough you were chatting with them both, all tension gone.

You moved then to the hair salon, flipping through a book of haircuts with one of the women to decide how you wanted your hair.  For your entire life, you’d cut your own hair and it was exciting to have someone else – a professional – give you a haircut that would actually look amazing as opposed to your straight cut that you usually gave yourself.  You ended up with layers, making your hair full but not poofy, that you would still be able to braid back or put in a ponytail for when you trained with the boys.

When the hairdresser was drying your hair and putting the finishing touches on, a knock came to the door. “Hey, Y/N,” it was one of the girls who’d done your nails.  “Mr. Handsome is outside and wants to come see you.”  She giggled, obviously having been on the receiving end of Dean’s charm.

“You can let him in, thanks,” you replied, noting in the mirror the way your face lit up when you found out Dean was back.  You hoped he liked your hair and nails, you hoped he hadn’t been too bored waiting for you.

All of your worries went away when Dean was preceded into the room by a beautiful bouquet of flowers, a huge smile lighting up his eyes when he caught sight of you and your new ‘do.

“My Queen,” he said teasingly, presenting the flowers to you.  You giggled as you took them, letting him kiss your hands before your hairdresser let you stand.

“You look gorgeous, Y/N,” she said, pushing you toward Dean.  “Now you kids go have fun, you hear?”

Dean’s eyes didn’t leave you as he answered a, “Yes ma’am” on his way out, focused solely on you.  “Did you have enjoy it?” he asked once you were outside.

“Yes, Dean, thank you. It was wonderful.”

He stopped, putting his hands on your cheeks and pulling you close.  “You’re beautiful, and I love you, Y/N.”

You grinned back before moving forward to kiss him, amazed at the sweet man who had saved your life.


End file.
